


Holiday in the Forest

by baekgasme



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bears, Camping, Forests, KiHyungHyuk are best friends, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, it's holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekgasme/pseuds/baekgasme
Summary: Minhyuk promised that their vacation this time would be fun, but Kihyun didn't know if this would be like this.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Holiday in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, this is really the first showki fic i write, hope you enjoy it! english is not my mother tongue so excuse my grammar errors 
> 
> ps. will add more tags later

The long-awaited weekend has finally arrived, everyone has made a plan what they will do this holiday. Some plan to return to their homes in the village, go on vacation with friends, or just stay at home spending time binge watching Netflix series. The last thing was Kihyun's initial plan to spend his vacation time, he was tired of being a slave in his office for the last two months and finally he got the time to pamper himself for four whole days. Maybe the first day will be spent to be able getting laid, two months without touch from other people make him a little stress, and the rest will be used for lazing.

It was a good plan, and Kihyun made sure no one could bother him. Yes, at least it would have been realized if only he wasn't friends with someone named Lee Minhyuk. The man came to his apartment in high spirits along with their tall friend, Hyungwon, he said that the three of them would be camping in the forest and it would be great fun. Before Kihyun could open his mouth, Minhyuk continued, "Kihyun, I know you're tired and haven't be able to get laid, but forget about your sexual life problems and go camping with us! There we will see beautiful scenery and also be able to breathe fresh air that is free of pollution! Aren't you tired of seeing the city sights every day? Come on, I promise this will be really fun! " After saying that Minhyuk then walked towards the door, only half way he turned back to face Kihyun and said while narrowing his eyes, "And don't try not to come, I'll tell Aunt Yoo that you never actually had a partner! Okay, I'll go home and come back tomorrow morning, come on Hyungwon!"

Kihyun could only sigh, he saw Hyungwon who saw him with a sad look then nodded his head and walked following Minhyuk, it is certain that the man was also threatened by Minhyuk. He did not know that being friends with a creature like Minhyuk was luck or bad luck. He can only pray that Minhyuk will experience sudden amnesia and forget all of his plans, but it looks like the goddess of fortune has no intention of being on his side right now. 

And here he is now, standing in the forest in the Gyeonggi area with his two friends, carrying a large backpack containing their necessities for the next few days. Kihyun looked around him, the towering pine trees made the sky view very interesting. He took his camera and started taking some pictures of anything that stole his attention, he just took a picture of a large rock that is shaped like a bear. When he was about to see the rock, Minhyuk said that they had to keep walking until they found a river, they continue walked and did not realize that the stone Kihyun saw had started moving. 

They had found a river and started pitching a tent not far away. They only set up one tent, because Minhyuk said that it would be better for the three of them to sleep while hugging and not because he was afraid of ghosts, Kihyun just snorted at that. They had been struggling with the tent equipment for half an hour, but there was no sign that they would succeed in building it. Minhyuk complained while playing with a rock nearby, Hyungwon tried to read the manual he got when buying a tent, and Kihyun tried to remember as much as possible how to set up a tent when he went camping with his parents. After trying again, finally they were able to set it up, although it looks a little strange but still liveable. 

Kihyun put all their belongings into the tent, then came out after seeing that the clock was 3 in the afternoon, they had to collect firewood if they didn't want to be cold and be in the dark when night fell. "Hyungwon, let's look for firewood, and Minhyuk, you're here to guard our things, we won't know there are thieves in the forest or not." Minhyuk immediately stood up when he saw Kihyun and Hyungwon walking away, he ran after and hugged their arms, "Em, isn't it better for us to look for it together? The wood will collect more quickly and we don't have to linger around in this forest." He said it with a sweet smile, but Kihyun and Hyungwon knew that he was just afraid to be in the tent alone, and they just rolled their eyes and nodded. Minhyuk and his idea of taking a vacation sometimes doesn't suit him, huh. 

They had walked quite a distance, but the wood they had found was still a little, not enough to illuminate them all night. "Hey, shouldn't we just split up? Maybe we could get more wood if we go in a different direction." Hyungwon suggested, he was tired enough walking and wanted to rest soon, his legs weren't made to move all day long. "Good idea, I'm going to the east, you to the south, and Minhyuk to the north okay?" Kihyun nodded, agreeing to his friend's suggestion. They were about to split up, and Minhyuk ended up going with Hyungwon after saying he didn't want to be alone, but a sound from the nearby bushes stopped them. Kihyun immediately became alert, while Minhyuk and Hyungwon were hiding behind his body. Oh my, don't they know that Kihyun's body is smaller and can't hide their bigger body? 

The bushes made a sound again, and a creature emerged from behind it, causing the three friends to hold their breath in surprise. A large, brownish-furred bear looked at them, its black eyes noticed the three people who didn't dare to move because they were too scared. Their eyes watched the bear's movements, a slight misstep and they would become the beast's food. 

When he saw the bear's gaze distracted by the sound of birds, Minhyuk immediately whispered to his two friends. "Make a circle around us fast! I've seen a bear will not approach those in a circle!" 

Hearing that, without thinking, Kihyun immediately drew a circle on the ground using the wood he was holding, what he thought now was that he and his friends could return to Seoul still breathing, not wanting to think that Mihyuk's words were a little unbelievable. After finishing, Kihyun joined in hugging his two friends, he closed his eyes while praying, begging the bear to leave quickly and they can immediately return to their tent which actually does not guarantee their safety. 

The bear looked back at the three men who were hugging tightly, it's nose sniffing, then it walked toward them slowly. Hyungwon who heard the sound of the leaves being stepped open one eye, his eyes widened when he saw what was in front of them. He immediately whispered frantically, "The bear is walking toward us!" The sentence suddenly made Kihyun and Minhyuk stare in shock, they started to look at each other, then Minhyuk opened his mouth, trying to calm his friends. 

"Calm down, calm down, Kihyun has made a circle and we are now in it. The bear will not hurt us." He said while squeezing their arms lightly, but Hyungwon quickly interrupted after looking down. "But what Kihyun makes is an oval, not a circle!" Minhyuk and Kihyun immediately looked down and realized that it wasn't a perfect circle, but a slightly elongated circle that was none other than an oval. 

Kihyun grimaced sadly, then whispered sorry. Minhyuk rubbed his back, said it was okay then continued, "At least if we're going to be the bear's food, we'll stick together." His words made Kihyun and Hyungwon's eyes teary, and they don not know whether they had to laugh or even cry because even when death approached they were still together. Huh what a strong friendship. 

Because they were too busy with the circle and oval problem, they did not realize that the bear was already five steps away from them, the bear even had time to observe them in silence when it heard the sound of sobs. It's nose returned to smell the sweet scent that came from the youths, it continued walking toward them, then stopped right behind the man who was shorter than the others. It sniffed for the origin of the sweet scent that made it's saliva more and more produced in it's mouth, it's nose approached the man's buttocks, sniffed the left pants pocket then touched the buttocks with it's nose. 

"Minhyuk hiks stop holding my ass!" Kihyun scolded Minhyuk in between his tears, his friend really didn't know when the right time to joke around. Minhyuk wiped his snot on Hyungwon's shirt then replied, "I'm sorry if I often hold your ass, you know yours is like squishy Ki. And by the way my hands are on your shoulders and Hyungwon's shoulders, so I don't hold your cute ass." He moved his hand, proving that he was not lying. Kihyun then turned to look at Hyungwon and the man immediately said, "You know I would never want to hold your ass." 

Kihyun frowned, if not his friends then who was holding his butt? As if he just realized something, he looked at his friends with a look of horror, "W-where is the bear now?" Minhyuk and Hyungwon immediately looked behind Kihyun, they were facing directly at the bear coming, while Kihyun turned his back. Minhyuk opened his mouth, but not a single word came out. With all his strength Hyungwon began to whisper after swallowing hard, "It's right behind you Ki." 

Kihyun opened his eyes even more, his eyeballs might pop out at any time. Maybe this is the end of my life, being the food of a big bear and my sexy ass will be eaten first, he thought. He squeezed his friends shoulders saying, "When it starts eating me, you two have to run out of the forest, don't think about me, just keep running." Minhyuk was about to protest but Kihyun immediately continued with a serious face, "There are no words but, I want you to stay alive and make our dreams come true!" 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon just stare at him with tears streaming down their cheeks, Kihyun may be annoying, but he really cares about his friends, and will always put them ahead of himself. Oh my gosh why is this story so sad? 

Kihyun felt something that touched his buttocks approaching his waist, and at that time he pushed his friends and shouted, "RUN!" His shout made the bear startled and in reflex bit the hoodie he was wearing, making him fall. The two friends who saw it would turn around intending to help him, but they canceled their intention when they saw Kihyun glare at them, they immediately ran as fast as possible and turned around briefly to say, "We love you Kihyun! And won't forget you!" Then run away from Kihyun and the bear who will soon eat Kihyun alive. 

Kihyun smiled at his friend's scream, he was happy, at least he could protect his friends despite his own life instead. He closed his eyes, prepared for the pain he was about to feel, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes. 'I'm sorry mom, I can't bring a handsome son in law to you yet'

**Author's Note:**

> yea that's the first chapter, what do you think? hyunwoo hasn't shown yet, um maybe ;) this story won't be long, maybe only two or three chapters, bcs im dumb. kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
